Warriors: Beyond Darkness Book 1
by myveronica123
Summary: The Dark Forest risen once more. Their power go beyond darkness. What will the Clans do now that a new prophecy arrives. Will the Three save the Clans once more? Set after Last Hope.
1. Prolouge

Warriors: Beyond Darkness Book 1: Array of Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

Alliances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar – broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight - orange she-cat with one white paw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice – Briarlight – dark brown she-cat with broken hind legs

Warriors:

Dustpelt – dusty brown tom

Sandstorm – ginger she-cat

Graystripe – gray tom

Cloudtail – white long-hair tom

Brightheart – ginger and white she-cat

Leafpool -

Thornclaw – golden tabby tom

Brakenfur – golden tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoise-shell and white she-cat

Poppyfrost – tortoise-shell she-cat

Berrynose – cream colored tom

Hazeltail – gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker – black and white tom

Whitewing – white she-cat

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap – reddish-brown tom

Icecloud – white she-cat

Toadstep – black and white tom

Blossomfall – tortoise-shell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe – gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool – gray and white tabby she-cat

Queens:

Daisy – cream colored she-cat from the Horseplace

Elders:

Purdy – gray tom, former loner

Prologue

A shadowy figure runs through the forest. Through the moonlight three other figures appeared. The one leading was a flame-colored tom. The second one, a blue-gray she-cat, spoke up. "Lionheart," She said to the golden tom. "Have you called Yellowfang and Hollyleaf?" The tom nodded. "They should be arriving shortly."

They found a suitable spot for their meeting. They sat around a clearing where pine trees lined the spot. Soon, the undergrowth rustled and revealed to cats. One with a stunning black pelt, the other, a thick, matted gray coat. "Greeting Bluestar, Firestar and Lionheart. " The two said.

"This is all about the darkness, isn't it?" The old gray she-cat yowled. She lowered her head. "The last fight was bad enough. The Clans didn't even get enough time to recover yet!" The flame-pelted tom spoke up. "Calm down Yellowfang. The Clans will make it through this!"

Bluestar raised her tail for silence. "The Dark Forest has achieved power we have never seen before. This is _beyond _darkness. We need to get the message out to the Clans. The black pelted she-cat spoke. "Who are we supposed to trust? Last time the Place of No Stars had trainees. Some of them actually helped the Dark forest. Remember Redwillow?

"True Hollyleaf, give it to someone we know, someone we trust, one of the three."

My first story. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Streaks of sunlight cascaded trough the leaves covering the warrior's den. Lionblaze's nose twitched when he breathed in the scent of the morning air. He opened his eyes to see Cinderheart sleeping peacefully beside him. He wrapped his tail around her and sighed. _I'm _so_ glad the Place of No Stars has been defeated. No more Tigerstar haunting my dreams anymore._

_ Everything is so peaceful. _Well until he heard his name being called. "Lionblaze, wake up!" a gruff voice commanded him. _Forget that thought._

He looked up to see Graystripe waiting impatiently for him. "We're on a hunting patrol, so hurry up." He grunted and padded out the den. Lionblaze yawned and got up to follow Graystripe. Him, Graystripe, Poppyfrost and Thornclaw were going hunting near the WindClan boader.

As they padded along he remembered the forest when the battle happened. _All those fighting cats, the smell of blood, F-firestar dying! _He shook his pelt to relieve him of the past. "Hey, maybe we should split up," Poppyfrost said. "After all, we could catch more prey." Graystripe nodded. "You and Thornclaw go to the east and we'll head west."

Lionblaze and Poppyfrost walked to the hills. He turn his head to see Graystripe and Thornclaw head the other way. Suddenly a scent filled his nose that made his mouth water. _Rabbit._ He slowly followed his nose to a secluded part of their territory, were sandy hills meet thick undergrowth. Here the rabbits were munching on grass.

He crouched, ear and nose alert. Carefully, he padded up to a nice plump rabbit. It twitched its ears and Lionblaze's heart skipped a beat. _Don't move rabbit, don't move._ Then he did a tremendous leap towards the piece of soon-to-be prey.

The rabbit bolted out of the way. He gave chase to it. After a few heartbeats its pace shrunk. He gave another leap and with one bite he killed it. _Thanks StarClan._ He picked it up and buried it near a tree stump. He padded off, nose high to sniff out any more signs of prey.

The patrol came back by sunhigh. They caught a total of two rabbits, a thrush and a mouse. They placed their prey down in the fresh-kill pile. Lionblaze walked away to find Cinderheart waiting for him with a squirrel at her paws. She beckoned him over then they began to eat.

Chapter 1 is up! Not much happens here. Thank you ObSsEsIvE bOoKwOrM for being the first to review it!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bright light covers Dovewing's pelt so much that it shines. She was on a walk with Jayfeather and Briarlight. _How much longer do we have to go? _Dovewing thought to herself. They were supposed to look for some yarrow. A cool breeze ran through her gray pelt making her shiver.

"Dovewing." A voice whispered in her ear. She turned her head to see nothing behind her. _Strange. What was that?_ Unknowing what happened, Jayfeather and Briarlight kept walking leaving a confused Dovewing behind.

She looked around. _Where are they?! Did they leave me behind? _She thought as she struggled to keep up with them, where ever they are. She soon came to a clearing Lined with oak trees, on the other side a beautiful view of the lake. At this time the sun reflects on the water making a glistening effect.

"Wow!" she breathed out amazed. "Hello Dovewing." A calm but commanding voice said. She turned to see a big golden tabby tom with thick fur around his neck like a lion's mane and stunning green eyes. Dovewing stumbled into a crouch, unsheathing her claws.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Lionheart. I'm a friend of Firestar and I was once Deputy of ThunderClan. Don't worry, I'm from StarClan."

"Why have you come here?"

"I have come to deliver a message. A power beyond darkness has come, so join together and become one to defeat it forever."

"What?!" she said shocked but Lionheart already vanished. "Wait come back!" _A prophecy?! I need to tell this to Bramblestar! _She dashed back to camp twisting to avoid the trees. She skidded to a stop near the thorn tunnel.

She ran past her clan mates and stop at the fallen rocks. She greeted Squirrelflight and told her that she needed to talk to Bramblestar. She ran lightly over the rocks up to the leader's den.

"Greetings Bramblestar." She said as she entered the den. Bramblestar was tucked in a corner ears alert, his amber eyes glowing in the darkness of the den. "Hello Dovewing. What brings you here?" She quickly explained everything about Lionheart and the prophecy.

"A power beyond darkness has come, so join together and become one to defeat it forever? The darkness has come back?! Wait a power _beyond _darkness?" Her leader asked shocked. She nodded not knowing what to do.

Alright third chapter is up! Thank you for everyone who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Well this is just perfect, _Jayfeather thought. He, Briarlight and Dovewing were going out for yarrow. It was mid-sunhigh when they noticed Dovewing was missing. _Where in StarClan's name is she?!_

He and Briarlight split up to find Dovewing faster. _We couldn't even get any yarrow! Why did she just leave us like that? _He thought irritated. In his thoughts he hit a tree!

_Ouch!_

His tabby fur got tangled in some bramble. He struggled for a few moments then clawed his way out. _I hate brambles!_ He stretched his neck to sniff the air for any scents that would tell him where he was.

"Nothing!"

He whirled around, trying to find Briarlight. Later, he soon found his way to the twoleg nest. _Finally!_ He dashed towards the camp and searched it for Dovewing and Briarlight.

He arrived at sundown. He found the two besides Bumblestripe eating.

"Where were you two? I've searched the entire territory or you!"

Dovewing quickly explained what happened. She had told Briarlight when she got in camp. Jayfeather was shocked. _A-another p-prophecy? But how? The first one was bad enough, now this?! StarClan why?_

He padded up to Lionblaze and said. "We need to talk. The usual place before moonhigh." After that he went in his den and began sorting the herbs.

Slowly, careful not to wake Briarlight, he walked out of his den. He sniff the air, Squirrelflight wasn't there. _Good._ He slid out of camp and padded up to their meeting place.

Waiting on the hill he smelled Lionblaze on his way. While he waited he thought about the new prophecy. _A power beyond darkness, how could anything be beyond darkness? The Dark Forest was strong enough, maybe StarClan was warning that they will return stronger!_

Lionblaze came a couple heartbeats before moonhigh. "Why did you want to talk to me?" He asked Jayfeather.

"There's a _new_ prophecy."

"A new prophecy? But how?"

"I don't know. Dovewing said she saw Lionheart at the lake shore. He told her the prophecy."

"What was his exact words?"

"A power beyond darkness has come, so join together and become one to defeat it forever."

"Wait a power _beyond _darkness? Does that mean the Dark Forest is stronger? B-but we have destroyed their leaders!"

"I don't know Lionblaze, I don't know. We need Firestar, he would have an answer."

"Don't say that! Bramblestar can do it! I hope he does."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moonlight cover Dovewing's pelt as she walked around. _Where am I? _There were dead, twisted trees surrounding her, crickets chirping softly around her. This was not ThunderClan. It was dark, only a small portion of the moonlight shines through the twisted branches.

"Dovewing," a voice called out. She whirled around. "Hello?" she asked. No reply. _Odd. I thought I heard something. _ She continued to walked along the dead trees. A gush of wind blew past her making her shiver. "Dovewing," the voice called out again. She looked up to find Ivypool standing there. She was different. Her eyes were red, blood red.

"Ivypool! Where are we?"

Her sister said nothing. She whirled around and disappear into the trees. "Wait!" Dovewing called. She desperately ran, avoinding the trees as best as she could, to find Ivypool, but to no avail. She hit a huge thorny tree. Its branches were now digging through her pelt.

_Just great. I'm in a dark place, Ivypool just left me and now I'm stuck. What else! _She struggled trying to escape. A few heartbeats later she clawed herself free. She gave her pelt a shake. She looked at the branches of the tree to find some tufts of gray fur. She walked away still trying to find Ivypool.

"Ivypool! Ivypool! Where are you?"

It was already past moonhigh and she still couldn't find her sister. Another cooling breeze blew past her. "Dovewing," a voice said. She turned around to find no one behind her. _Why am I always hearing things? Wait, hearing things? My powers! I completely forgot about them_. **(It's true. I did forget about her powers till now. Sorry.)** Ever since her meeting with Lionheart, she never used them.

She crouched down, closing her eyes, letting her senses take over. She couldn't see or hear her sister anywhere. She took a wider range, now searching the entire forest. The trees never seem to end. _Where in StarClan is she? _She open her eyes and clawed the bark of the nearest tree. "Finally something to control my frustration!"

"Calm down Dovewing,"

"Who said that?" she asked as she turned around. She was shocked to see Bumblestripe behind her. She quickly ran to his and rubbed against his long fur. "Bumblestripe!" she purred. He responded by licking her head.

"Wow! You're here too?"

"Yep! I'm glad I'm not alone anymore."

"You're the first cat I saw here. Do you know where we are?"

"Actually I don't. I've been here before moonhigh. I've seen Ivypool but she ran off. I was finding her before you came."

"Well let's find her. If we're getting back to ThunderClan, she needs to be there too."

"Well all I know is she went that way." She said pointing with her tail. They started to walk along a path seemingly free of sharp branches. It was near dawn but it was still dark. Dovewing looked up to see dark cloud covering the horizon. She prodded Bumblestripe with a paw and said. "I think it's going to rain." he looked up then said. "We need to find shelter."

She nodded then closed her eyes searching for a place to rest. "There, two fallen trees. There hollow, so we can stay there. Follow me." She dashed through the thorny trees, Bumblestripe close behind. They arrived when the rain started to fall. She and Bumblestripe huddled close together.

Thunder and lightning lit up the forest. Before they knew it the forest was on fire. The dry, dead trees fueled the fire so much that the smoke was uncontrollable. They were trapped. "D-dovewing try t-to get out of here!" Bumblestripe coughed. She hesitated."Go!" he said. "I'll be right behind you!" She nodded and crawled to avoid the smoke.

Bumblestripe was doing the same. They got out of the fallen tree and ran. "Bumblestripe, where are we going?" she asked. "Somewhere away from the fire!" just then a bolt of lightning hit a tree and made it fall in front of Dovewing. She slowly backed away. They were surrounded. Smoke clouded her vision. She tried to call Bumblestripe but to no avail. She just coughed. _Bumblestripe! Bumblestripe! _"You must be stronger than the darkness, be strong…be strong…" a voice said.

Her eyes jolted awake. "Ahh!" she found herself in the Warrior's den beside Bumblestripe who was also shouting. "B-bumblestripe? Your alive?" he nodded.

"Wait, did we just share the same dream?"

"I think so..."

Just then Ivypool walked in. "Hey! You guys are finally awake! Its past sunhingh you know." They quickly ran outside and continued their day. But one thought puzzled Dovewing's mind. The voice she heard. _You must be stronger than the darkness, be strong…be strong._

Yey! Longest chapter! Okay I'm sorry for not updating this but summer is finally here so I have all the free time I want! Thank you for the reviews. Have a nice summer!


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry ObSeSsIvE bOoKwOrM, I'm not going to tell you, best to keep it a secret.**

Chapter 5

As light shines through the camp Lionblaze awoke form a peaceful slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Though he seemed at peace he was not. _I still can't get over what Jay said. How could there be _another _prophecy? _He shook his head. He felt a comforting tail touch his shoulder. He turned to see Cinderheart with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Lionblaze?"

"Ugh, it's kind of hard to explain…"

"Come on Lionblaze. You can tell me anything!"

"Okay, come with me."

They both walked out of the den and Lionblaze led her to the three's meeting place. Once they were up the hill, Lionblaze sniffed the air. They we're alone. _Good. No one must hear this. _He faced Cinderheart.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?"

"I…I…Th-there…There's another prophecy!"

"What? _Another _prophecy? Does it have something to do with your powers?"

"I…I don't know exactly. All I know is that it was given to Dovewing."

"So that's why you've been worried all the time! Maybe I can help?"

"Maybe you can…help me know what it means."

"Sure, anything to help my Clan. Maybe all the other Clans too"

They went to get Dovewing and Jayfeather. He found out that Dovewing was still sleeping. _Really Dovewing? Are you a dormouse or something? And Bumblestripe too… _They just went to get Jayfaether. They told him about deciphering the new prophecy. "Maybe it's to tell us that they're back, and stronger." suggested Jayfeather. "Wait," said Cinderheart. "What was the exact words of the prophecy?"

"A power beyond darkness has come, so join together and become one to defeat it forever…."

"Wait a power beyond darkness, that could mean something other than the Dark Forest because how could the Dark Forest become stronger. I mean we have destroyed their most powerful leaders…."

"It could mean Sol…." Jayfeather said. When Jayfeather mentioned Sol, Lionblaze started to rip the grass beneath his paws. _If he is up to this I'll find him and claw his pelt off! _A powerful rage covered him. His anger for that foxheart overcome the power of StarClan! _How dare he fool me and my littermates like that! Just cause he knew the moon covered the light doesn't make him the leader of ShadowClan and WindClan! _Cinderheart noticed Lionblaze's rage when his brother mentioned Sol's name. She wrapped her tail around him in comfort.

Lionblaze felt a soft, fluffy tail **( I imagined her tail **_**VERY**_** fluffy)** wrap around him. He turned to see Cinderheart comfort him. He bowed his head. "Sorry…I just hate him for what he did…." I said. Jayfeather shook his head. "Too right, that foxhearted coward wouldn't even fight his own battles. He made WindClan do it for him…" Though he was blind, Jayfeather's innocent blue eyes were filled with pure anger; the kind that filled Lionblaze's earlier.

"Calm down Jay…we can take it."

"I hope we will." He said. Then he looked up to the sky and yowled. "We will _get _you darkness!"

**All right, 5****th**** chapter is up! If you want to know where Dovewing and Bumblestripe were, wait for chapter 7! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating this. Chapter 7 will be up maybe next week. Sorry, my parents are taking my out on a resort or something… Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 6

A thin layer of light drenches the cool dusk sky. BUmblestripe was padding through the thick undergrowth of the forest, letting his pace slow down. He was on a border patrol with Sorreltail and Poppyfrost. His mind was elsewhere though. _That dream… it felt _so _real. And Dovewing was with me too! How could we have possibly shared a dream? And those words…_

**Flashback**

_The smoke was so thick I could hardly even breathe. We were trapped, surrounded by flames and prickly wood in an unknown forest. Even though I flet my own life flashing before me I had to keep Dovewing safe. "D-dovewing try t-to get out of here!" I coughed. She hesitated a moment. "Go! I'll be right behind you!" She struggled to find an exit and avoid the fire but she soon found a way out. __**Thank StarClan! **__I thought._

_We dashed out of the inferno but suddenly a huge bolt of lightning made a tree crash separating me from Dovewing. "Dovewing!" I called out. "Are you okay?" _

"_She will be Bumblestripe…"_

"_Who said that?"_

"_You must protect her from every danger, every threat… you are the Protector…"_

"_The Protector? Wait do you mean?"_

_Then I felt a sudden jolt as smoke blurred my vision. I opened my eyes screaming to find that Dovewing was doing the same._

**Flashback End**

_The Protector? What could that possibly mean? _Lost in his thoughts he stubbled away from the patrol and wandered off. After a while he noticed he was alone. He glanced around looking for any signs of the patrol. _Nothing… Great now I'm alone! _He was frustrated, still in his thoughts. "Maybe Dovewing has something to do with it. Maybe the rest of the Three do too." He thought out load. He dashed for camp.

He quickly searched for any signs of Dovewing, Lionblaze or Jayfeather. It was near evening and he still hadn't found them. He finally asked Squirrealflight.

"Hey Squirrelflight, do you know where Dovewing, Lionblaze or Jayfeather are?"

"Actually I don't. They said they were going out for a walk but they haven't returned, they took Cinderheart with them as well."

"Well I'm going to find them. Bye."

He padded out of the camp and went to the lake. _If no one knows where they are, I'll just use my nose. _He stretched out his neck and sniffed the air. _Dovewing, Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Jayfeather's scent! _He ran to the location of the smell. He found them up a hill talking. He hid in some bushes, crouching down. If _they're so secretive to have a meeting in this location, there's no way they will let me in on it. _

He twitched his ears trying to hear every sound.

"…to fight…" said Cinderheart.

"They will be…stronger…" said Jayfeather. _Who will be stronger? _

"…the prophecy has to be fulfilled…" said Dovewing. _Wait another prophecy?!_

He couldn't take it anymore. He sprang out of the bushes running to them. All of them had shocked faces. He started asking them an array of questions.

"What's with this oh-so-secret meeting of yours? What's all this about a prophecy? Why didn't you include me?!"

Dovewing comfortingly wrapped her tail around him.

"Calm down Bumblestripe. I was about to say to them that we need to include you. After all we were in that dream together. Now sit down, we have a lot of stuff to tell you."

They explained everything to him, leaving him with a shocked face. "Th-there's another prophecy?!" he started to panic. The old darkness was bad enough, now this! They all nodded.

"I have something to say. When I and Dovewing were separated in the dream I heard a voice tell me that I was the Protector or something…"

"What?!" everyone said shocked. "I told you guys we should have included him earlier!" Dovewing stated irritated. "Hold on! Where were you guys in the firsts place?" asked Jayfeather who's blined eyes, emotionless like they always are.

"StarClan knows where…" we both said. Little did they know, a pair of blue eyes was staring at them behind the bushes.


End file.
